Item checkout devices suited for checkout counter operation typically include a barcode reader and a scale assembly. A weigh plate rests upon the scale assembly. Such item checkout devices may also be outfitted with an electronic article surveillance (EAS) mounted beneath the weigh plate for detecting and deactivating security tags on products and/or a radio frequency identification (RFID) system for reading RFID tags on products.
There is a mindset in the barcode scanner industry to use metal for surfaces that take the most abuse. Therefore, weigh plates are made of metal, such as aluminum, steel, or stainless steel. Some may include a metal top skin on a substrate. The use of metal provides rigidity, and enhances cleanliness at the checkout environment. However, the use of metal, particularly stainless steel, is expensive.
Metal also acts as a shield between an EAS system and security tags on scanned products, and between an RFID system and RFID tags on scanned products.
To overcome shielding, EAS system providers must increase deactivation field strengths to levels that raise concerns over operator safety.
It would be desirable to provide an improved weigh plate that addresses these concerns.